


Steal Them

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage
Genre: 10 pounds of crazy in a 5 pound bag, Drabble, F/F, There is something wrong with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie likes to look at beautiful things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Them

Sophie saw the shoes and sighed. They didn’t have time to stop but there was never a moment when Sophie couldn’t appreciate beauty. The shoes glittered in the light like the million spotlights she craved to be at the center of. She felt the others walk past, well used to her window shopping while they worked.

She felt a body behind her, smelled the light scent that she knew was Parker’s body wash and she smiled.

“I’ll steal them for you.”

Parker moved on, but Sophie smiled in anticipation of the gift and the naked viewing she’d give Parker later.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Picture says a 1000 words challenge.


End file.
